Ariel of Cybertron
by Rangerfan58
Summary: it has been a hundred years since Ariel was put into cryo, what has happened while she was asleep, what will happen now that she is awake? short because it's basically about how earth is freed. go to profile to understand my system within the system


_What you recognize I don't own this is a sequel to the last story. Everything in asterisks is either foreign,alien or sign languages, in addition any foreign or alien languages are also going to be bold. I suggest reading the previous story to understand this one. And this story will start in the past to give you an idea of what happened during the gap that is going to happen to both Ariel and the Cybertronians. And also for Ariel she will not feel like it has been a hundred years due to being in stasis and only asleep long enough for a dream (it's fanfiction so go with the flow). Oh and for something important about Ariel I will be using an idea out of an anime_

_a little over 100 years ago on Cybertron_

"I call for a temporary, and quite possibly a truce Primes, we can't fight the Quintessons alone"

"agreed Galvatron, agreed"

once on Cybertron and a little talking they realized it was time to reunite their race and become one again. Once that was done they started making other very, very important decisions

"so it's agreed that Earth thinks all Cybertronians are dead?"

"agreed though I wonder how they will handle the Quintessons"

"they'll manage somehow especially considering what we're planning on doing to help them"

"Galvatron before we completely lose track of whats' happening on Earth for an undetermined amount of time I want to check on the news and the EDC one last time"

"right"

and so they sift through EDC files and that's when they find out Ariel was alive and back in America, they also found out she needed their three year old operation to regain use of her legs and that she was deaf due to medicine

"so she's alive too bad we may never see her again"

"maybe we can leave a message to let her know we're alive and that the Autobots and Decepticons are finally united as one race but that no one else can know for their safety"

"sorry Optimus but you know that's not going to work"

"why not Rodimus?"

"did you forget?"

Optimus thinks for a bit and then realizes his mistake

"oh"

"yes Prime oh"

"say there's something else we need to discuss seeing as how all three of us are now leaders of the Cybertronians what are we going to be called because I doubt you'll allow yourself to be called a Prime Galvatron"

"Magistrate maybe? I believe on Earth it has the same meaning as leader"

"close enough alright then we'll go with magistrate and we each have equal roles in leadership meaning that if one of us says something that means that they are to assume the same orders came form the other two"

"basically if one of us gives an order all three of us are giving an order"

"pretty much now then we're going to have to act fast to start disrupting Quintesson plans on Earth what do you suggest Magistrate Galvatron?"

"split our forces and start searching for potential Quintesson bases Magistrate Optimus"

"Magistrate Rodimus?"

"works for me while you two discuss the particulars on who goes where I'm going to inform the masses on what we are now calling ourselves and the fact that Ariel's alive"

"good idea"

and so he informs them that the three of them were no Magistrate's to have a unified means of telling leadership and that Ariel Kerenai who was initially also known as Ariel of the Autobots but now Ariel of Cybertron was alive

"there's something else you should know though, from now on we can only communicate with her through sign language. Her captures made her deaf about five years ago and while she can lipread with the best of them she always did say masks and simply how we were designed make it hard for her to lipread whenever she was practicing it"

"when will we be reunited with her?"

"unknown at this time but since we do we will have reminders of her being deaf and will have to use sign language"

"not to mention explain the whole Autobot Decepticon alliance thing"

"true but for now we have to work to do Optimus and Galvatron should be announcing our plan soon enough"

"so we're taking it to the Quintessons for Earth's protections?"

"exactly Soundwave"

every Cybertronian had a very interesting look on their faces almost like feral grins

"looks like once Optimus and Galvatron agree on deployment we have very eager Cybertronians ready for a fight"

about two minutes later Optimus and Galvatron declare their attack plan to the masses in regards to helping Earth fight the Quintessons

_two minutes earlier_

"so who goes where and why?"

"well we need a small force to stay on Cybertron should any of the Quintessons get past our patrols of space and we _will_ be passing several planets on our quest to help earth stay safe from them"

"so about a third stay under the command of Magistrate Rodimus then?"

"agreed Optimus, and we split up according to old factions for the search"

"alright, though it might be best to mix forces to start really getting used to each other again"

(shakes his head) "maybe later Optimus but for right now I think there's still to much history of fighting between us for that to be effective, only on Cybertron will that happen, after all we need to get used to it slowly so I suggest leaving those that are fine with both sides stay here and those more likely to fight split up according to faction"

"very well who heads where then?"

"the Decepticons will head in the direction of the old home planet and also the systems from there under my command since I know it best"

"then the Autobots will head in the opposite direction under my command, when will we meet back up?"

"every few years I guess and eventually we'll meet back up and head to earth because there will be nothing else we can do from space"

"agreed, shall we tell the troops?"

"yes we shall"

and so they head out hearing their race sounding...interesting to say the least

"what did Rodimus say to get them riled up?"

"who knows Magistrate Optimus who knows"

_present_

"some of the Decepticons will head towards our old home planet under my command while the Autobots will head in the opposite direction under Magistrate Optimus', we will search each planet we can for Quintesson bases. Those not on search parties will stay on Cybertron under Rodimus' command to protect Cybertron which will be a last line of defense before the Quintessons make it to Earth"

"what will happen if Earth gets suspicious about how few attacks have actually happened?"

"trust me that's not going to happen due to the fact that frankly Earth has more trouble than it can contend with right now"

"should we go to our proper language for now maybe we can confuse the Quintessons even more that ways"

the three Magistrate's look at each other realizing their major mistake

"agreed"

and so they switch to their native language hoping against hope that in only a few years they could make contact with Earth and more specifically Ariel. And so they start heading out and make plans to meet up again in a few years to hopefully decide when they would meet back up with Ariel on earth. A few years later Rodimus decides it's time to check up on earth real quick just to make sure that the situation was still safe enough that they didn't have to interfere yet.

*wow so she's finally a pro*

*go Kerenai*

and so they continue watching and find out about the seal

*just wait until I get my hands on them*

everyone was in agreement, they then turn off the monitor for safety reasons. Once that was done Shockwave, who had qualified to be a communications officer asked Rodimus a valid question

*Magistrate Rodimus will all of our checks be so infrequent and so brief?*

*I'm not completely sure Shockwave but I believe so yes, after all we can _not_ allow the Quintessons to know of our existence until we're ready to publicly fight back, after all if we revealed ourselves before the right time things could get ugly on earth*

*understood Magistrate*

and so they get back to work waiting for an opportunity to arise that they could check on earth again and also be ready for Quintessons to show up. About another five years pass and things deteriorate. Suddenly both Optimus and Galvatron just show back up on Cybertron without even having told Rodimus they were arriving as previously agreed upon during update reports

*why didn't you guys tell me you were coming back?*

*sorry Rodimus but things have escalated on earth and we need to get there _now*_

*did you get the same report I did Optimus?*

*depends what report did you get?*

*while visiting near the Quintesson home planet I heard reports of them stepping up their plans to take over the planet, and I've also heard about them having trouble taking over all of Japan, something about an area that's being really stubborn*

*I heard the same thing though I also believe I heard something about powers and how she was supposed to die in a bus crash with her teammate's*

the three of them think about it for a minute and it clicks for them and at the same time

*Ariel* (Rodimus) *good old Ariel always causing trouble for her enemies*

*so earth? *

the other two nod in agreement

*and all of us are going so that we have a fighting chance*

*then let's tell the troops and get going*

and so that's what they do and they arrive just as Ariel was fading, though she did see them briefly and Optimus was the one to get close enough to her along with Ratchet

"Optimus, Ratchet is it really you? Are you guys really alive?"

"yes we are?"

she looks confused for a minute then they remember to use sign language

*yes we are*

Ariel passes out after that

*Magistrate's she has to be put into a coma and medical field if she's to survive*

*do it*

and so that's what's done and then they head to where they figured out where Ariel lived and after some fighting and arguing they were finally allowed in where the human doctors did everything that they could for Ariel but ultimately declared that she was in a coma and they weren't sure how to heal the rest of the wounds

*we could put her into a stasis pod and allow that to heal the injuries that you can't, once she's healed the machine will automatically wake her up*

*and if we're all dead by that time what then? She'll be confused*

*hey our race can live for millennium we'll explain things if we have to*

*very well then we agree*

meanwhile with the Date leader (the Cybertronians had been told about the system while the doctor's were working on Ariel)

*how is she?*

(sighs) *if not for her sudden rescuers she'd be dead, as it is she's in a coma and the injuries are simply too severe for anyone to deal with right now*

*so what's going to happen to her?*

*she's put into cryogenic sleep until further notice*

*what about her arm?*

*prosthetic most likely, oh and apparently she saw her rescuers briefly before she passed out, but we don't know how much*

*when will she be put into cryo?*

*within a week*

and a week later she was indeed in cryo. Right before she was sealed her rescuers had one final thing to say to her in their own language

*we'll see you again Ariel once you have healed from your wounds. Hopefully earth will be free by then but if not we know you'll fight to make things right*

and so they seal the chamber and then everyone goes outdoors to discuss what happens next

*we stay here and fight with you guys to free your country or if you prefer we can leave and fight in another country*

*no Ariel told me about you guys and Date here is an EDC kid so we both know who you guys are though...aren't you guys supposed to be fighting?*

*not anymore days before Ariel went back to America we were supposedly killed and we decided to stop fighting and join forces permanently, we're one race again*

*oh didn't know that*

*understandable, so what's next?*

*you guys can stay and fight along side us, we could use the help and besides we agreed years ago that we have to free earth one country at a time since we can't exactly spread ourselves too thin*

*then that's what we'll do*

"hey I just thought of something else, how are you guys going to fight Galvatron, Primes after all..."

"hold on just a minute Rodimus and I are no longer called Primes along with Galvatron we are now called Magistrate as a unified means of identifying leadership"

"sorry didn't know that anyhow any means of you guys fighting will alert the Quintessons about you guys"

"maybe they can help with weapons and only if they're really needed will they fight in the field"

"hold on Date how do you know English?"

"simple I was originally an American citizen as well as an EDC kid, but when I moved here temporarily for a job I came to love Japan and it's people and decided to become a permanent resident, and also a Japanese citizen"

"oh didn't know that"

"anyways I think he's right, he _was_ Ariel's soccer captain after all"

"and it would also keep all of you safe if they don't know that we're still alive, because even though we've been disrupting them in space I don't think they've quite made the connection that it's us"

"um I have a question, how will later generations explain passing down American Sign Language to their kids? I mean they can't know about Ariel for their own safety yet they'll need it for when she wakes up in the future"

"tradition and also state that you never know when earth will be free"

"and once that happens it'll be important should there be those underground in America and there are people who can only communicate with sign language"

"right, but don't forget she can lipread the English language"

"except with us Cybertronians, before she lost her hearing the Autobots would test lipreading and she said the way we were made makes lipreading impossible, especially if we have a shield mask that doesn't allow her to see lips"

"valid point, so we keep up the sign language and explain our means of explaining why to future generations"

and so that's exactly what they do. Over the next three months things settle into a routine until there was a sudden attack on the border of Oshu, that was when the Cybertronians had to take up the fight but not in a way that the Quintessons would recognize them. Instead they allowed themselves to be driven or flown by humans, well the fighters had to make sure that the humans didn't get into a crash but they were mainly in control. Fortunately they only thought that an abandoned Self Defense base had been raided for the trucks and planes

*okay so what now?*

*we teach you more about the weapons Ariel made and help you make some weapons yourselves so that you always have a supply on hand*

*agreed*

and so they were taught how to make and repair weapons. They also continued what Ariel started which was guerrilla warfare, they would attack vital areas to the Quintessons and also try and free slave camps even if they weren't always successful in that area. They also were forced to have their children join in the fight, from the age of seven and up they were taught sign language and how to fight. They were also taught several other skills that they would need to survive once the world was freed if it would be freed in their time, all of those skills would be passed down from generation to generation and all of them from the age of seven and up would learn about the Cybertronians and how to fight alongside them in case the need would ever arise. 20 years after this had started some of the younger kids were wondering about _why_ they had to learn sign language in the first place

*why do we have to learn Sign Language when we aren't ever going to use it? *

*because my daughter you never know when ASL* (American Sign Language) *is going to be useful after all since we speak Japanese should you ever get captured and use sign language the enemy might not be able to understand what you are saying*

*maybe but otherwise it's a useless skill*

*not only is it starting to be tradition but if earth should be freed in your time then you will be glad to know it, now then come on we have a long day tomorrow*

*you mean the camp raid that's been planned for a month, mom about the Cybertronians what happened yesterday they all seem sad*

(sighs) *they recently lost some of their own in a separate raid that was meant just for them*

*besides the fact that they could crush us in an instant why are they allowed to act separately?*

Ariel's captain who was now no longer able to fight due to injuries sustained in a battle fifteen years previously explained

*because they know the enemy better than we do, not to mention some of what they're doing is too dangerous for us to do, now then your mother's right you have a long day tomorrow and most likely so will I since I'm coordinating the entire thing*

*how is it you're able to participate in meetings if you can't physically fight?*

(thinks) "_oh if only you knew about Ariel and how she fought even though she was deaf_"

*besides the fact that I was fighting before you were born I'm also second in command since I didn't want to be Date after the old leader died in the same battle that paralyzed me*

that night the old captain wheeled out of his room into the courtyard where the Cybertronians were currently staying, as they were now the only ones who could speak English as only the old Date leader besides himself was the only human to speak the language, though everyone of course knew ASL

"how are things going Magistrate's?"

"they're going well how about you guys?"

"the plan's in place and the people who are going to do the plan getting their sleep. I have an extra patrol out just in case of trouble"

"good idea if not for the fact that we're still not revealing ourselves to be with you guys we'd send out the casseticons but we know better than to do that"

"even though they now know of your presence on earth they still don't know you've allied yourselves with the resistance"

"you guys were lucky to escape like you did"

"I know, but still maybe we should have you guys start joining in our battles after all things are really hard on us and you guys and don't deny it I've seen it in your body language"

"you're right but we have a planet to free starting with Japan"

"about the guys you lost recently how is the team handling it?"

"Ratchet's the worst off but he's dealing, those on the team are also dealing but they all claim to be doing better than the initial loss"

"I understand, oh by the way could you tell Ratchet that my pain meds are out and if he starts blaming himself again remind him that I knew the risks of that battle that paralyzed me. I also knew that while we were pretty set on the medical field where there's much to be done for me I understand that we have none of those chips that allow Ariel to walk. How could we after losing the materials that make the chips and half exo-suit if one was needed"

and so they sleep and the next day things actually go off without a hitch a slave camp was freed and there were some very angry suppressors on their hands but seeing as how the fight had been going on four about twenty-three years that didn't bother the Date clan one bit though they did wish they could start up Kai or Echigo seeing as how those two provinces were historical allies

*so about how much longer is this war going to last?*

*who knows, let's just hope it doesn't last another twenty years because I don't think this province will last that long, we're lucky it's lasted this long even with the old Date being as good as he was*

everyone takes a break and prepares for whatever came the next day. Another twenty years pass and amazingly Oshu was still free, but after forty years of fighting many were tired and the province was always at risk of becoming smaller, though during the twenty years they had a short lived victory of bringing back Kai but everyone realized that it simply was not to be at the moment because they couldn't free the slaves and leave enough people fighting to keep Oshu free, mainly because the slave camps that _were_ freed were all in the outer lands of Oshu

*so camp 175 is back up again*

*who's taking it down this time?*

*don't know, but right now we have bigger problems on our hands*

*who's going to be second in command after we lose our current one*

*yeah, he's been sick ever since winter set in and he _hasn't_ improved according to First Aid his immune system is now simply too weak to handle any sort of infection*

*meds aren't working are they?*

*no they're not, apparently both First Aid and our second are thinking of just keeping him comfortable until he dies*

*maybe it's the best after all he's the last of the original resistance members now anyways and he hasn't been able to be in the field of battle or plan for several years. Well actually he's only been unable to make plans since winter but actual fighting hasn't happened for a long time*

suddenly they were alerted to the fact that their second was dying from pneumonia after a good long fight. He would die early the next morning after declaring his successor. Twenty more years would pass and people practiced sign language without really understanding why, though they were told tradition and never knowing when it will be needed, but people were even more tired than ever before about the never ending war and some people were willing to sign a truce with the Quintessons to end a little over sixty years of fighting but they Cybertronians weren't about to let that happen

*look we know you're tired of fighting, so are we, we lose men more frequently then you guys and somehow they _still_ don't know we're allied with you but you guys would get a rotten end of the deal if you chose to go through with the truce*

*how would you know?*

*because we know the Quintessons they're our old enemies from generations ago*

*what would the truce actually be then?*

*a full non conditional surrender*

*then we'll keep fighting for those who can't anymore*

*good and we've talked to the Date about us being more open about our support of you guys and he said to talk to it with you guys the defenders of this land*

*no not yet it's still too risky and we're still trying to establish two provinces by freeing them, maybe in another twenty years and if we have the provinces established we might go for it but not yet. Besides you guys are a good trump card*

*even though the enemy has known we're on earth and has known for sixty years?*

*yes because they still don't know about you guys being our allies now do they?*

*you win*

another twenty years would pass making the war for freedom last eighty years, much less time then the civil war of the Autobots and Decepticons but definitely the longest war in earths history as far as anyone could recall

*so Date how's the plan going?*

*pretty good, we finally have Kai and Echigo up and running after trying that for about sixty years now and we're also thinking about freeing other provinces too*

*actually you'd better wait until you know for sure that the two provinces will be fine on their own*

*very well, oh the front liners want to talk to you guys about something*

and so the very much now diminished group of Cybertronians goes to meet up with the fighters

*you wanted to talk to us?*

*yes we've decided that we've held you guys back long enough and have kept you guys away from us long enough even though you've done missions on your own*

*does this mean you'll allow us to fight by your sides?*

*indeed it does Magistrate's indeed it does*

and that's exactly what happens and the first battle is epic, but the Cybertronians fears are proven correct and the resistance is much more heavily attacked making the Cybertronians start thinking of options. Another twenty years pass and the Cybertronians are now in hiding and the two provinces had actually fallen once again, but this time once they were ready there were enough people in Oshu to start of Kai and Echigo again, in fact all the provinces of Sengoku period Japan would have enough people once Japan was free, but once that happened they province system wouldn't be put into play unless something else happened that forced them to split up the country again. But something was about to happen that would change the outlook of the resistance, something big and also something the enemy wasn't expecting. Because all during the hundred years of fighting one Ariel of Cybertron was in a hidden cryo pod in the Oshu territory allowing her to heal without complications. When the chamber was first built it was thought that the process would only take about twenty years give or take a few and Ariel would be back into the fight, but what _hadn't_ been planned was the machine taking into account Ariel's strength and the fact that the machine was using Ariel's own healing factor and powers to heal all the damage that could be healed, after all she would still need a prosthetic arm that was near her chamber but her stump would be able to handle it without any tenderness, plus other major injuries would also be healed. Ariel would not initially know how much time had passed seeing as how during the hundred years it would pass like a few hours in a dream for her a very special dream

_dream_

"so I'm hurt again"

"yes you are"

"who are you?"

"I'm just one piece of your personality, you locked me away when you were five and I showed up and you couldn't control me, you were scared until you had a special necklace which could control me, I then ended up as a separate personality in your mind whenever you had need of me, I am the personality you created out of the fear of your powers, even when they were returned to you"

another person suddenly showed up

"I am the personality you created during your years of captivity while powers gave you the seriousness of responsibility I gave you the seriousness of the constant fear your life would be in being raised in such a family"

then a third person should up

"I am your true personality, the one that would have developed if you hadn't been through so much at such a young age, yes you would have been serious as a child but no more serious than any other EDC kid as you guys call yourselves because you would have grown up used to your responsibilities like the others have"

"what do you guys want with me?"

"to discuss with you what you want to do once you are back in the outside world and what will happen with your separate personalities"

"if there's still a war going on I want to fight, but I also want to be whole"

"then once you wake up you will have a new personality to those who knew you if you should wake up to find them still alive, there's something else you should know, while you've been healing power here states that the powers you were born in have grown in power and while the chip in your neck helps keep control she believes you should have another back up system so that you're not accidentally calling on your powers in anger"

"Naruto, I watched that anime constantly I can use those hand signs to call on my powers only adding to those that already have signs associated with them"

"agreed, you've almost healed so it's about time you wake up, just remember if you find yourself noticing a personality change it's just the three of us merging to become one true personality"

"right and who knows depending on the situation the personality change might just be a good thing"

"oh and don't worry about the speed of the hand signs the speed will be instinct when you need them"

_end of dream_

Ariel woke up from cryo and realized she was missing an arm, she remembered that day so clearly. She looked around and figured that she was in an abandoned building, she also saw the prosthetic arm for her to use. She puts it on and then makes a clear sensible decision, she decides to go to the outside world and figure out just how long it had been since she had been awake and figure out her next step. On the way out she quickly discovered her sword had been reforged with Cybertronian metal which she approved of, she just hoped that if there was still fighting the Katana was still in use as a weapon, she also found her guns and archery set. Several hours later she made it into a little village and quickly found that they were still in a war, the easiest way to tell was that as soon as she arrived there were several people with guns and swords out

*identify yourself*

Ariel naturally couldn't understand what they were saying instead she slowly let her weapons fall from her body and then picked up a stick

***I don't know what you just said I am deaf but I do know Kanji, Hiragana, Katakana, and Romaji***

*do you know sign language*

*yes I'm surprised you know ASL*

*had to learn it's been passed down for many years now*

*understood my name is Ariel Kerenai I need to get to the Date clan leader but I don't know where that is seeing as how the original compound is abandoned*

*that compound was abandoned years ago due to a fire, I can take you to the new compound, I need to visit there anyways since my sons live there as soldiers*

*then lead the way good sir lead the way*

and so that's what he does and while doing so he explains that they were currently fighting for earth's freedom starting naturally with Japan but only the Oshu province was free, the Kai and Echigo provinces had been restarted twice according to history and both times they had failed. Finally they reached the Date compound

*halt who goes there?*

*easy it is only me I have a guest who states her name is Ariel Kerenai and she said that she needed to talk to the Date, be warned she is deaf and can only communicate with sign language*

*thanks for the warning I will take her to Date now*

and so Ariel is taken to Date and that is when she learns that time has indeed passed because this was not the Date leader she remembered, but she learned that the Date leader knew her because of the fact that as soon as he heard the name Kerenai he told her to wait a minute and then came out of the office with a scroll

*this is for you, it's been passed down from Date to Date for about twenty years now*

*tell me what's the date lord Date, it's important so that I understand how long I have been...asleep*

and so he gives her the date and Ariel is visibly shocked at the date

*lord Date I know that you will not believe me but the war has been going on for over a hundred years now I was put into a cryogenic sleep a hundred years ago due to injuries*

*okay and is it safe to presume you're the reason why sign language has been passed down from generation to generation?*

*yes lord it is*

and so Ariel opens the scroll and reads the letter left for her once she was finished she looked happy and then explained that the Cybertronians were simply giving her a quick update on the fact that Autobots and Decepticons no longer existed as factions. She was quickly placed on the front lines and saw action that first day. She also found she would have to reveal herself earlier than planned

(thought) "_okay time to use those hand sings much sooner than thought. Rat, ox, tiger, dragon, bird, bird, dog_" (out loud) "arranyan air field"

suddenly after putting her arms in a circle and pushing an invisible ball several of the enemies were pushed back

*what just happened Kerenai?*

*talk later fight now*

and so they fought and Ariel soon proved her worth with the Katana. Once the battle ended she explained things to her leader

*I was born with powers which have grown while I was in cryo the hand signs I used are to keep those powers in check so that they don't leak out in a burst of anger*

*is there a back up to those hand signs?*

*actually the hands are an extra layer besides a chip in the back of my head*

*oh didn't know that, so what now?*

*well the Quintessons now know I'm back so I'll just fight like I always fought, um is there a separate training area for me so that no one accidentally gets hurt while I train with my powers?*

*no but one can easily be set up*

*great though you're probably wondering why I revealed myself so soon*

*actually yes I am one would think you'd hide that advantage until a later date*

*one would I agree however the situation*

Ariel suddenly pauses for several minutes going back over the battle in her mind

*the battle has escalated far beyond what normal weapons can take now and I don't know why, I really didn't like it but I knew it was either reveal myself now or get myself and others killed in the battle*

*seems like you know Quintessons yourself Kerenai*

*as good as my family I'd say, look I wasn't happy but they had us outmatched I'm probably going to be designing some weapons to give us either an edge or on equal footing soon*

*can you do that? I looked up your history once I knew who you were Kerenai, you were essentially a POW for ten years and then focused on your camps and soccer*

*that may be true lord Date, in some aspects but what history _doesn't_ tell you is that I still worked with the EDC on the sidelines due to the government contract and made weapons in my spare time I think I could do it again if I have to*

*very well but only if necessary but for now I believe it's time we talk about the battle and make plans to finally make a difference and hopefully free Japan and then the rest of earth*

*about that I think if we can free America we might free the rest of earth due to nuclear deterant plus a few other things as well*

*but it still might take a few years*

*I know but it's the best plan we've got right now*

well suddenly things were bad on the field of battle a few days later and Ariel knew what that meant

(thinks) "_bird, boar, horse, ram, tiger, snake_" (out loud) "arranyan gale winds!"

her hand was up and out and powerful winds were emitted from them. And yet the enemy was _still _active so Ariel had to resort to ultimate drastic measures

(thinks) "_good thing what I'm about to do won't put my energy down to nothing but this is still very risky considering how much power I now have. Heck I no longer have blades as the primary weapon. Well here goes nothing rat, ox, tiger, hare, dragon, snake, horse, ram, monkey, bird, dog, boar_" (out loud) "arranyan cannons!"

suddenly a lot of energy was seeping out of her with a visible aura and once the aura solidified they could see the shape of two fairly large cannons ready to fire at Ariel's command, which is naturally given. Right before that though her allies quickly got out of the way of her attack though it was a bit dicey they had no other choice because they quickly realized that her powers while great weren't fully under her control when released due to the fact that her powers were _strong_. The enemy retreated and the soldiers made sure that they were okay and went back to the compound if they were assigned there but if not they went to several outskirt towns that they were responsible for seeing as how they rotated on those

*how are things going anyways Kerenai?*

*pretty good I think we might be able to free half of Japan and reestablish the provinces and the leaders of said provinces*

suddenly there was an explosion and several Sharkticons with Quintessons following close behind. Which meant Ariel had to quickly prep a hand gun by softly putting in an ammo clip then slapping at it hard and then pulling the slide back and releasing it putting a round in the chamber

"blast it all the way from here to Cybertron I thought they had retreated for the time being"

she quickly starts shooting and so do the soldiers those that couldn't get to guns in time also used their Katana to fight. Several minutes latter Ariel was out of ammo but she still had her Katana plus bow and arrows and so she used her archery skills to take some of the enemy down but then resorted to sword fighting as she was _trying_ to keep damage to a minimum which to her meant not using the powers she was born with

*Kerenai any other plan?*

*not really sorry*

*well I might have one*

*I'll take it*

*if we don't do something drastic now we'll lose the town anyways I know about your powers Ariel and I also think I know why you haven't used them*

*why?*

*the town you don't want to do anymore damage than what the battle has already done*

*you win*

*as the head of the town per lord Date's decree not too long ago you have full permission to use your full powers on these guy*

*okay I understand, just make sure that everyone is ready for anything including very strong winds*

*will do*

"_ox, rat, monkey, dragon, boar, boar, dragon_" (out loud) "arranyan blade winds"

she then goes into an X and then quickly a V with her arms and the enemy is shredded, but she wasn't done yet because of the fact that quite frankly she knew that everyone would need shields for the rest of the battle and she now actually had a chance to get those shields activated

"_dragon, tiger, horse, ram, rat_" (out loud) "arranyan shields"

nobody noticed an immediate change but when the enemy started shooting back they noticed that they weren't getting hurt and that was a good thing to them. They continued fighting and forced the enemy to retreat but they all knew it was only a matter of time before the enemy would return to take over Oshu thus having the entire planet under their control (they didn't know that resistance cells had formed all over the world and had in fact made taking over very difficult. They would find out once Japan was free that for America each state had at least two resistance cells per state, except for Hawaii and Alaska, for Hawaii there was one resistance cell for each inhabited island and for Alaska there were three because of the size of the state. There was also no resistance cells in the capitol of America because it had been deemed too dangerous. For the rest of the world there was at least one part of the country that was like the Oshu province)

*stay here and rest up Kerenai you need it after today*

*agreed but someone has to inform lord Date about this fight*

*don't worry I can do that easily, we have specific people who's sole jobs are messengers so they don't actually fight*

*oh OK, um I was wondering I was asleep for a hundred years and so I need to understand the new Oshu that I am seeing*

*whatever you need I will try to explain*

*okay back when I originally came to Japan for a soccer tournament, when Japan was forced into provinces the lords were in control of their provinces and there were no sub leaders telling him information*

*ah that was decided by a previous Date about thirty years ago, you see due to the frequent battles he realized he couldn't keep track of the land like the previous Date's did so he devised a system that would give him ultimate decisions in regards to his land but by having sub leaders he knew they would be protected in the case of trouble that he couldn't immediately take care of. However if there is a battle like one today or some other major event we are to report to lord Date and then he decides where to go from there*

*oh so it's like old America each state had a Governor in charge of the entire state but cities had mayors to take care of the day to day things that the city needed and the Governor handled anything in regards to the entire state*

*I guess that's one way to explain it, now before you ask any more questions I have one for you how do you play soccer? I've seen it in the history books and heard about it but because of the constant fighting soccer just isn't played as we would like. The lord Date you remember actually tried to get some form of soccer going after you were dead but it didn't happen the fighting was too frequent*

*then I will not show you because of the fact that if you couldn't do it for a hundred years then you won't be able to until the world is free it's just too risky, though if I find a soccer ball I'm using it against the enemy because one can use anything and everything as a weapon if they know how*

well Ariel stayed in the town for a few more days and then went back to the compound knowing that was where she was truly needed

*looks like the enemy has backed down for now*

*yeah but they'll be back, in the meantime I suggest we do some training and routine maintenance of the equipment, oh and I was wondering if you guys have the supplies I need to make the grenades*

*the supplies are indeed here and ready for use I just hope you know what you're doing*

*relax I know what I'm doing after all I did it several times in the past*

for the next three weeks all that happened in Oshu was fighting and resting. Ariel made grenades which were very effective against the enemy due to who made them, once that was completed Ariel went back onto the battlefield and things weren't going to well, she had used up most of her attacks _and_ had the shields up but nothing seemed to work, but that's when she would receive a very pleasant surprise in the form of her family. She was actually about to get hit by a beam like weapon when another beam disrupted it, Ariel looked at the direction the beam had come from and saw Galvatron transform right in front of her, and right behind him was the rest of her family that had survived the last 20 years. She quickly ran towards them very happy but also very aware that they were still in a battle zone

"Galvatron, Optimus, Rodimus I have an idea but it's very, very risky"

having come up and seen her use sign language the group remembered her being deaf without having her have to remind or tell them

*how risky is risky?*

"if we don't get this right we could all die right here right now risky"

the three leaders look at each other and make a decision

*what's the plan?*

*we combine our firepower, I'm going to use my greatest attack on these guys, it used to be Katana but now it's cannons*

*let's do it*

and so once the troops had their orders the three Cybertronian leaders charged up their weapons while Ariel started making the hand signs needed for the attack

"_rat, ox, tiger, hare, dragon, snake, horse, ram, monkey, bird, dog, boar_" (out loud) "arranyan cannons!"

and so all of them fire their weapons at once and it was a very impressive explosion that they saw, unfortunately it did nothing in the way of the enemy but the enemy retreated anyways

*what now?*

*don't know but I am seriously hoping with you guys back we can finally re-form Kai and Echigo and keep the provinces formed that will be a big step in freeing Japan*

*why not just free the capitol of the country?*

*don't go there Shockwave got it?*

*yes ma'am*

and so they all head back to the Date compound and the Date was actually waiting for his soldiers to return

*Kerenai where did you get those vehicles?*

*say hello to my family lord Date..._all_ of my family*

she turns to her family and they all transform and then Optimus signs a quite obvious statement

*I take it you got our letter*

*yes I did, but...I knew about you guys teaming up even before I read your letter, you see when I graduated high school and became a pro soccer player I decided to get two tattoos, and when asked why I explained to captain Fairborne that you guys had teamed up against the Quintessons shortly before your "deaths" I was actually kind of hoping that after that you guys would stop your senseless civil war and become one race again, I'm just sorry I wasn't around to see it*

she quickly turns back to her lord and then they start talking shop _hard_ and when they said shop they meant plans to free Japan and ultimately the world

*Ariel what about Freedom you're anti-terrorist group to Scretents?*

*if they received news of my death they would have kept fighting as long as they could because I _did_ have contingencies but they would have ultimately been stopped and destroyed. You have to understand Galvatron that when I created Freedom I wasn't planning on the world being taken over I was just worried about terrorists trying to take over the world using soccer and you know that did happen in a way, but now no one except maybe those of Oshu even know what soccer is and in Oshu it can't be played due to the constant fighting though if I get a ball I'm using it as a weapon per my training*

*okay now then what are these tattoos that you got?*

*the Cybertronian symbol for unification is on my left forearm and the Cybertronian symbol for peace is on my right forearm, they are covered by a special tape that blends with my skin*

*and I take it you've used those tattoos as a means of identification?*

*yes Magistrate's we have once during a small prequel war and I was with the United Kingdom*

the Date speaks up

*then that's what we'll do now, now then if your family is willing to help I want to restart Kai and Echigo with people that actually live there under the current rule of the Quintessons and then once I know they are firmly reestablished we start working on freeing Japan and then we'll work on freeing the rest of the world *

*works for us right guys?*

all the Cybertronians nod their heads in agreement. And so they soon free the provinces of Kai and Echigo for either the third or fourth time according to history and after six months they were still there. Once that had been established they quickly started working towards freeing the rest of Japan

*you know if we free Tokyo it's all over but the shouting right?*

*that's true Kasuga-chan but you forgot something*

*what Kerenai?*

*Quintessons don't do shouting matches, instead they simply try and take back over lost territory*

*oh*

*yeah oh, that means we're going to have to do more drastic things to let them know that Japan and eventually the world is _free_ from their control*

they vaguely hear someone answer the phone and then they got Ariel's attention

*Kerenai do you have your special glasses you showed us not too long ago?*

*you mean the glasses only recently found in a box covered in dust with my name on it? I do why?*

*English speaker on the phone*

*English...okay I'll take the call*

and so she hooks up the glasses that the EDC had made and gotten to her shortly before the whole mess in Japan happened

"hello?...what did you say?...I see...no I understand...how did you find out I was still alive?...oh I see I didn't know that...yes I understand...um I have to inform lord Date and the Cybertronians about this...don't ask because even though I now know the full story I can't tell you until earth is free again...oh I see thank you for telling me...understood...understood...bye"

she turns to see lord Date right there waiting to find out what exactly just happened

*lord Date we need to see my family _now_*

and so they go outside to her family and they quickly ask if something is wrong

*as you all now know I formed an anti-terrorist group called Freedom over a hundred years ago and I told you that it was probably gone seeing as how long it had been since the war for freedom from the Quintessons began. What I didn't know was that the members of Freedom passed it down to their children and so on, lord Date, Magistrate's the call we just received is from a decendant of my second in command of Freedom telling me they are aware of my being awake and that they are an underground resistance group still fighting because apparently the Scretents are also still active*

*what are we waiting for then? I say we free Japan and then help Freedom free America*

they all agree and soon start a campaign towards Tokyo. It would take three more months but once they freed Tokyo they ended the war for freedom in Japan. They then had to think of a way to get to America and to Freedom

*hey Kerenai I have a question, what _exactly_ did you do when they enemy was about to hit me and several others? *

*what else my lord but my powers, I call it arranyan teleportation and it can really be a life saver *

_five hours earlier_

things weren't exactly going well, they were fighting to get to the heart of Tokyo and things weren't going there way when Ariel noticed a very big, very powerful cannon pointed at the Date and several other soldiers and she knew she had to get them out of danger fast

"_hope he forgives me later, tiger, dragon, monkey, dog, snake_" (out loud) "arranyan teleportation"

suddenly right as the enemy was firing their weapons they lost sight of their target and Ariel was happy and then the lord and everyone with him wound up behind the enemy and started fighting back again

_present_

*and that's basically what happened my lord, now then about freeing America and then the rest of the world *

*I say use your teleportation ability to get us to the Freedom resistance and go from their *

*sorry my lord but that's not actually advisable, while the Freedom HQ is still where I left it the Quintessons are probably tuned to my power frequency and that would lead them straight to Freedom *

*okay so what's the plan? *

*start out in Hawaii and go from their *

*works for us lord Date? *

*fine we'll go for it then but if it doesn't work we use your powers is that clear? *

*yes my lord we're clear *

well they start sneaking off to Hawaii and Ariel decides to do some meditation to clear her thoughts. She used to do it because of the fact that meditation helped control her powers but after she lost her powers and then had the chip implanted she continued meditation because it was her it helped her regain a sense of balance if she felt off kilter or really emotional and needed to reign in those emotions

_meditation world_

"hello Ariel it's me again"

"power I thought I wouldn't see you again after we merged personalities, oh and by the way my family recognized the change instantly"

"normally we wouldn't see each other again as we are now one single personality but it appears that you have not finished growing in power like originally thought"

"you mean my powers have _more_ attacks and defenses?"

"yep they do"

"so what are they?"

"well you only have two right now, the first is an attack called arranyan storm, it's basically a tornado using your powers if you use it while an actual tornado is happening the damage goes up by ten fold"

"o...kay I'm going to have to be careful using that one"

"yes the next is a defensive move called arranyan wall, anything from nature or even the powers themselves can become a wall you just have to specify in your mind what you are using as a wall or touch the object that is going to be a wall, if it's your powers they will solidify to form barriers"

"and the hand signs?"

"you'll know when you need them Ariel, when new powers arise I'll come back"

"I understand and thank you for merging to make me a personality that works to my benefite in this time of war"

_real world_

Ariel feels someone shaking her so she looks to see a soldier

*we've got trouble Kerenai the Quintessons are guarding the shores of Hawaii very well we may have to duck into the water and swim the rest of the way *

*understood but for now I think I can help with what is happening up front *

and so she goes to the front to see the enemy using weapons and she instantly knew the signs she would need to form the wall

"_boar, snake, rat, rat, snake, monkey_" (out loud) "arranyan wall!"

suddenly a wall of water just shoots up and protects them and everyone looks at Ariel who just has a determined look on her face and then starts using more hand signs

"_horse, ox, dragon, snake, bird_" (out loud) "arranyan storm"

and then suddenly a water sprout pops up and does some damage as well

*remind me not to get on your bad side *

*yeah well we won't get close to the islands unless we do something drastic to make them think that they hit us and we exploded *

*except you now have a wall of water protecting us and also a tornado at least I think it's a tornado *

*it's a tornado Rodimus just one on the water called a water sprout *

*think you can drop them and make them think you lost control or strength to hold them and then we take care of the explosion? *

suddenly Ariel gets something in the back of her mind that would help

*actually I have a better idea, and yes it does involve the use of my powers *

"_monkey, hare, bird, tiger, ox_" (out loud) "arranyan explosion and also" (thinking) "_snake, rat, dragon, monkey_" (out loud) "arranyan invisibility"

finally she was finished and did some explaining

*they now think the ship is destroyed in one big explosion and we're completely invisible to their radar so once they no longer occupy the beach we get to shore to figure out how to get to the mainland without being noticed and go from their *

*good going Kerenai and also good thinking, I say that only a few of us go on land when possible and the rest of us stay here just in case *

well come night time Ariel naturally went as did a few others and they actually landed on the island of Moloka'i and were actually stopped by the Moloka'i resistance (where they were found was actually enough light for Ariel to lipread)

"nobody gets on our island without permission, we are the Moloka'i resistance cell of the Hawaii resistance cell"

"easy there I am Ariel Kerenai and these are all part of the _former_ Japanese resistance, Japan is free and now we are working on freeing the rest of the world. I didn't know that Hawaii had a resistance group group, we're just trying to reach the mainland to meet up with a resistance group called Freedom by crossing the mainland"

"oh"

they put down their weapons

"we can help, you see Hawaii resistance is coordinated from the island of Hawai'i and we have ways of getting people to the mainland, but from there you're going to have to make your own connections, though from what I know of there are at least two resistance cells in each state minus us and Alaska"

"what about you and Alaska?"

"we have one resistance cell per island of Hawaii and apparently there are three resistance cells in Alaska due to it's size"

"we accept any help that can be given"

suddenly Ariel is tapped on the shoulder

*Kerenai what is going on here? *

*it's okay they're part of the Hawaiian resistance, there are resistance cells in all 50 states we go to the main island of Hawai'i and get to the mainland from their via connection but after that we're basically on our own to get to Freedom *

*oh shall someone find a way to tell the others? *

*no we go back now and get to the main island of Hawai'i and then go from there *

she turns back to their guests

"thank you for this information if I am right then there might be more resistance cells all over the world and maybe we can all coordinate through my resistance/anti-terrorist group Freedom"

"maybe and why were they using ASL?"

"I'm actually deaf but I can lipread as long as it's in English other than that writing or signing"

"okay I'll tell the leader of the Hawai'i resistance cell of your coming arrival"

"right be careful on your mission"

"we will we always are"

and so the group quickly gets back to the boat to give them an update and also explain some things they had noticed before they were cornered by the resistance

*what's it like guys? *

*interesting Kerenai can explain it better than we can since they spoke English and I think she was just give us a brief rundown *

*true and they're right it was interesting we ran into a resistance cell here *

*you did? I thought that Japan was the only one resisting *

*nope and I quote we can help, you see Hawaii resistance is coordinated from the island of Hawai'i and we have ways of getting people to the mainland, but from there you're going to have to make your own connections, though from what I know of there are at least two resistance cells in each state minus us and Alaska, we have one resistance cell per island of Hawaii and apparently there are three resistance cells in Alaska due to it's size end quote guys I think if America is resisting there might be resistances all over the world *

*it's possible but for now let's just get to the island of Hawai'i and go from there *

and so that's exactly what they do and the next night they are greeted by the leader of the Hawaiian resistance

"it's great to know that there are others fighting the enemy I can help you get to the mainland no problem through underground tunnels though I have to wonder why there haven't been any Quintessons here since you arrived on the beach"

"they currently think we're dead but that won't last once we're back in the public fighting scene, how will my family get there some of them are fliers"

"oh we do this off the coast in a shallow part so that we don't have to worry about amature divers"

"works for me I'll see if the others agree"

*no need Kerenai one of your family was translating everything being said we're going for it *

"okay they agree let's go for it"

and so they go snorkeling and they actually go to a false reef. Once inside the tunnel the water was drained and no one needed special equipment or to hold their breaths

*okay so that everyone knows what I am saying I am using sign language, my daughter is deaf, anyhow take this tunnel to California and you'll meet someone who's part of a resistance there in three days. Once there they will have to be your guides and of course like you were told earlier from their you have to use your own connections or well actually the connections of those you meet to get to Freedom whatever that is *

*thanks for everything, we'll find a way of letting you know that we're safe *

and so for three days they walk underneath the ocean by being in the tunnel, they actually timed their walks so that they would arrive at night keeping the California resistance safe

*we were warned to use sign langauge, welcome to south California resistance, I will get you to the Arizona resistance group that I know and you're on your own from their *

*we understand thank you for helping us at great risk, we believe once we reach Freedom we will be able to coordinate the resistance groups through one group that has been active for a little over a hundred years fighting the Quintessons and another group which appears to be active *

*so we've heard recently, now come on we have to move at night so that we aren't busted, because while there are night patrols it isn't _nearly_ as bad as day patrols *

*okay but if we're busted we're fighting along side you guys *

*agreed *

well they continue on their journey making connections with parts of the American resistance, mainly only one resistance group per sate they passed through. After two weeks they were actually getting pretty close to Freedom HQ when they would be forced into battle by being discovered the day before they were to meet up with Freedom and get to the underground base

"_bird, boar, horse, ram, tiger, snake_" (out loud) "arranyan gale winds"

*Kerenai I think we need big boom here *

*not happening guys that kind of power is not advisable at this time *

*why not? *

Ariel ducks quickly behind some cover

*simple because not only is this a small force it would decimate any sort of cover our guys have, the attack I'm using next however doesn't have that problem *

*works for us *

"_ox, rat, monkey, dragon, boar, boar, dragon_" (out loud) "arranyan blade winds"

she continues to attack and nothing was working not even her wall was being very effective and that wall was pure mud after several days of rain in the area then suddenly she knew, she _knew_ she had a new means of fighting

" _eat this creeps, tiger, monkey, horse_" "arranyan power!"

suddenly her power just errupts out of her from all directions like an explosion happening inside of her and it actually does heavy damage to the enemy while not doing any damage at all to the surrounding areas

"oh I like this, I like this a lot"

well the next day Freedom came and they went down to where it all began years ago, and right as they entered Ariel found that the light system was fully functional

"I thought you guys would disable this system of alerting people and for that matter I never thought you would keep the camp as a base once it was discovered"

"that's the thing it was never discovered, people got captured over the years but they killed themselves before they revealed the location of this camp and since it's in such a remote area no one ever thinks of looking here, heck they all think the nearby town is abandoned and that helps us take care of any refugees"

"the town...I remember that town quite well"

and so they started organizing things from there and two years later were attacking the capitol and _winning_. Once they freed America the rest of the world was freed within months seeing as how once a superpower was freed the Quintessons realized they couldn't keep their hold on earth much longer so they opted to just retreat. Once that was done it would take several more years for the economy and several other things to get back to a relatively normal state, during that time Ariel started up soccer again deciding to coach instead of being a player and she would coach for many years. Freedom would continue to play a huge part in the soccer world, they would stop many plots to take over the world through soccer and would also help with a terrorist plot that involved assassination attempts at soccer games. Ariel would eventually die at the age of seventy-two having spent many years in the soccer world, when the autopsy was done it was discovered that her death was not entirely accidental, she was poisoned by her body being in cryo for so long but also had an allergy that was severe enough that they couldn't get her help in time


End file.
